A Night to Remember
by imwiththeflock
Summary: Just a cute little one shot I thought of! Max finally realizes her feelings for Fang so what is she going to do?


**A/N: Hey guys this is just a cute little one shot I thought up! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and check out my other story Daughter of Poseidon. It's a crossover of Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson! Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters!**

Max POV:

It was a year today that me and the Flock destroyed Itex and the School. A whole year of not being on the run from crazy Erasers or evil scientists; and a whole year of the Flock living with my Mom, Dr. Martinez, and my sister Ella. So it has pretty much been a whole year of perfect bliss. Except the small fact that Fang, my right-winged man and my best friend in the whole world-possibly more?- and I were having a few awkward problems. Ok, so actually just one problem, but that one problem was HUGE! And I mean huge as in he told me that he loved me and kissed me. Again. Ok, so maybe it was only a huge deal to me but whatever it was still big! Oh, and guess what the famous Maximum Ride( who by the way never runs away from her fears) did? Well if you guessed ran away then dingdingding you're a winner! So as you can see I ran away, again, and Fang kissed me, again, and well its just so dang confusing! I have no clue if I love him back so of course I have been avoiding him for the past week. Yeah you heard me, a whole week. It has been horrible! I always talk to Fang about my problems with leading the Flock and saving the world because he is my best friend! But noooo, Fang just has to go and mess it up with feelings and emotions that he isn't even supposed to have! So I have been trying to get some of my worries and problems out by talking about them with Ella but it's just not the same. She can't relate to the stuff we have been through and she doesn't know what it's like to always be on the run like Fang does.

So instead of going to talk to Ella today I just decided to stay up in my room until dinner. That's right my own room! After we saved the world we received a lot of money from some countries who appreciated what we did. So we bought a huge house that me, the Flock, and my mom and sister are now living in. We all get our own rooms and we still have plenty of room for guests. As I was thinking about all of this and my situation with Fang, I happened to look out my window that looks into the backyard where the swimming pool was. Angel had finally talked Fang into going swimming with her and Nudge. He was playing Marco Polo with them and he was actually laughing! He has always had a soft spot for Angel and Nudge because he treats them like his own daughters. It was right then that I realized that I really did love him. And I mean as more than a brother. He was always so perfect around the little kids and he might seem like an emotionless brick wall but he really wasn't. He was always caring for the little kids, and me. I sat up in my room for the rest of the evening thinking about my discovery. I didn't even go down for dinner, instead when Fang came up to tell me it was time to eat I just pretended I was asleep so I wouldn't have to talk to him. Man, I really needed to tell him how I feel but I cant figure out how I should tell him.

It was around midnight when I decided that I couldn't stand to be in my room any longer. So I opened up my window and flew up to the roof where I usually sat to think. But as soon as I landed I noticed that I wasn't alone up here. Sitting on the opposite end of the roof, near his window, sat Fang. He was dangling his feet off the side of the roof and looked like he was deep in thought. He had not noticed me yet so I turned to leave and find another spot when he whispered, "Max I know your there and I know you've been avoiding me. Why?" Well I thought he hadn't noticed me but I guess I was wrong. So I sighed and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down. "You didn't answer my question, why?" I didn't really have and answer so I tried to dodge the question. "Why what Fang?" I could practically hear him roll his eyes as he said, " Why have you been avoiding me?" We sat in silence for awhile while I built up the courage to tell him why. It was now or never. I mean I know that he loves me back and the Flock would be thrilled if we were together. So it all came down to whether or not I could tell him. So after about five minuets of me coaching myself into doing it I told him, "I don't know. I guess because I wasnt sure what I felt about you." "Well do you know now?" He asked. "Yes I do."

"And…"

"Well I love you too." I said those words so quietly that I wasn't sure if he had heard me. But all of a sudden he turned and wrapped me in a hug and swooped down to kiss me on the lips softly. "I'm so glad you do Maximum." So we sat up there for an hour holding on to each other and occasionally kissing each other. But of course it had to come to an end when a cold wind blew and made me shiver. Fang looked down into my eyes with his deep chocolate stare and pulled me into a standing position with him. He picked me up bridal style- despite my complaints- and flew down to his room and through his window. He sat me on his bed under the covers and crawled in next to me. "What are you doing?"

He smirked at me and said, "I'm tired and your cold so I thought we should stay together tonight so I can keep you warm and you can help me sleep." By the end of his little speech he was smiling. And I mean a real smile, the one that lights up my world and makes it stand still. I was to shocked by his smile to protest so I just cuddled up to his chest and relaxed. Fang put his arm over my waist and whispered, "Goodnight my Maximum. I love you." It was so sweet that I smiled as I said, "I love you too Fang." And we fell asleep in each others arms. So me making up my mind had not only made me find my true love, but it also gave me my best friend back.

* * *

**Well please R&R! :)**


End file.
